


This Evening Has Been (So Very Nice)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angel Logic | Logan Sanders, Demon Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Multi, Other, Trans Male Logic | Logan Sanders, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: "'Have a wonderful day, sir,' Logan ground out, his smile spelling politeness while his eyes spelled murder. Roman huffed but grabbed his drink and receipt and stalked out the door, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. Logan sighed in relief and allowed some of the tension to bleed out of his shoulders. He really did not like interacting with demons. Oh well, that would probably be the last time he saw this “Roman” ever again."
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	This Evening Has Been (So Very Nice)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've written in a while. Wow xD

The bell tinkled as the door to the cafe was pushed open, and the bored barista on duty groaned as he heard it, lifting his eyes to stare dispassionately at the newest customer. He still had three hours left on his shift, and quite frankly, he wanted to be anywhere but here. Humans annoyed him to no end, what with their petty squabbles and their glee in harming others, and he would, quite frankly, rather be flirting with a demon over working this menial job. 

“Hello, welcome to Dream Bean Coffee Shop, what can I get you today?” he recited robotically, forcing himself to straighten up and meet the customer face to face. The second their eyes met, however, he gasped softly, hands balling into fists under the counter. Across from him was a demon (a crossroads demon, if he wasn’t mistaken), red eyes dancing in mischief. 

“Hello to you too, handsome,” the demon purred, eyes slowly sweeping across the menu. “I’ll have a caramel frappuccino with an extra shot of caramel, a shot of vanilla, and two extra shots of espresso. Plus whipped cream.” The barista blinked, taken aback by the fancy, complicated order. People who came in here typically asked for coffee, not sugar with shots of caffeine. 

“Of course. That will be $6.50. Could I get a name for the order?” The entire time, he was just hoping that the demon was stupid and didn’t figure out what he was. 

“Roman, please, angel,” the demon replied, winking as he slid over the exact change. Well, there went that plan. 

“What gave it away,” the barista asked through gritted teeth, placing the change in its proper place as he waited for the receipt to print. 

“A demon can always tell,” Roman giggled, grinning to show off his sharp fangs. “But you seem different from the others. What’s your name, sunshine?” 

“I am called Logan by most,” Logan replied, making sure to throw as much ice and distaste into his voice as possible. “Now, give me a moment to make your beverage, and then you can go and have a wonderful day.” 

“Aw, do you want to get rid of me?” Roman pouted. Logan ignored him and instead focused on making the sugary concoction of death, making it as quickly as possible just to get this demon away from him. He had the beverage ready within a couple of minutes, quickly sliding it and the receipt across the counter and fixing Roman with a bright, toothy grin. 

“Have a wonderful day, sir,” Logan ground out, his smile spelling politeness while his eyes spelled murder. Roman huffed but grabbed his drink and receipt and stalked out the door, allowing the door to swing shut behind him. Logan sighed in relief and allowed some of the tension to bleed out of his shoulders. He really did not like interacting with demons. Oh well, that would probably be the last time he saw this “Roman” ever again. 

* * *

Of course, the very next day, Roman walked back into the coffee shop, looking perfectly refreshed and attractive while Logan looked like a mess. He’d spent all of last night calming Virgil down from a panic attack and then a nightmare, and he was exhausted, so he could hardly be blamed for what happened next. 

“Same as yesterday, please,” was the first thing Roman said as he sauntered up to the counter, ruby eyes sparkling even more than yesterday. “And an extra question for your troubles.” 

“What do you want,” Logan grumbled, already working to make the monster sugar coffee. He paused as the demon’s warm hand rested on his arm, slowly raising his gaze to meet Roman’s. 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” 

Logan froze, eyes flickering up and narrowing slightly. “My apologies, I think I misheard you. I could have sworn you just asked me to pretend to date you.” 

“That’s exactly what I just asked,” Roman sighed, letting go of Logan’s arm and standing upright. “I accidentally lied to my boss about having a boyfriend, and now he wants me to bring you to the holiday party.” 

“Why me?” Logan asked, staring into the depths of Roman’s coffee as he added the finishing touches. “You do not know me, and we are supposed to be mortal enemies.” 

“I don’t have any friends outside of work, and you’re the only person I can think of,” Roman replied, taking his coffee as soon as Logan slid it over. “I can pay you for this, if you want.” 

Logan paused at that to consider the offer before him. He did need more money in order to protect Virgil properly, and this would most likely only be for one party. 

Sighing, his shoulders slumped as the tension and fight left his body for a moment. “... fine.” 

Roman’s eyes lit up and he squealed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Oh, thank you so much, I promise it’s just this and then I’ll leave you alone, here’s the information, thank you, bye!” He dropped a piece of paper on the counter, grabbed his coffee, and sprinted out the door, leaving a confused angel behind, staring at a piece of paper that smelled faintly of roses. 

* * *

“What do you mean you’re dating a demon?” Virgil asked, voice pitchy as his legs stopped swinging. 

“We’re not dating,” Logan groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “We are pretending to date for a workplace holiday party. After the fact, we are ‘breaking up’ and never talking to each other again.” 

“But aren’t you supposed to get rid of all demons?” Virgil whispered, burrowing into his hoodie. Logan turned around, blinking in concern, before he crouched down in front of his young charge. 

“My only job here is to make sure that you are safe,” Logan murmured, gently grabbing Virgil’s shoulders in a show of affection. “Everything else comes second.” 

“I know, I know.” Logan smiled softly at his grumbling charge before standing back up. “Just… be careful, Lo? I can’t-” 

“I know, Virgil. I’ll be careful.” With that, Logan grabbed his tie collection and held it up, smiling awkwardly. “Now, er… which one should I wear?” 

Virgil cackled a bit before jumping to his feet. “Oh, no, you’re not just picking a tie. Let me work my magic.” Logan gulped but allowed Virgil to tug him over to the closet, trying to quell the anxiety in his chest. Virgil probably knew what he was doing… right? 

* * *

“I hate this,” Logan grumbled, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves. “This outfit is ridiculous.” 

“Shush, you look amazing,” the ten year old who had picked out the outfit hissed, elbowing Logan in the side. “The waistcoat and tie make you look quite dapper.” Logan tugged on said waistcoat before adjusting his tie, relaxing a bit as his fingers slid over the silky texture. 

“At least you chose a waistcoat that does not frame my chest,” Logan conceded, fixing his hair just a bit more. Virgil snorted and elbowed him in the side again, his way of saying ‘Of course not, stupid’. “Now… to wait for Roman…” 

A knock on the door startled Logan and Virgil, the small human hiding behind where the angel’s wings would be. Logan stood up straight, casting his magical senses out to see who was at the door, and relaxed a bit upon sensing the familiar signature. It was Roman. 

With only a few strides, Logan was at the door, opening it to greet Roman with a light glare. “It is just for tonight, understand?” 

“Oh, of course,” Roman laughed. “You look dashing, love.” 

Logan flushed lightly. “Oh, um, thank you… you look nice as… well…” He trailed off as he took in Roman’s outfit, eyes widening slightly. 

The smirking demon wore a crisp collared white shirt, a black and red silk bow tie nestled loosely on his throat. His black slacks were perfectly tailored to his legs, flaring at the bottom and bringing attention to his red and black stiletto heels. Black suspenders completed the outfit, complimented by dramatically winged black eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and red lipstick. 

“Oh, thank you! I just threw this together in a few minutes, it’s nothing special,” Roman giggled, eyes raking over Logan. “You, on the other hand…” 

“Can we go?” Logan squeaked, his face clearly bright red. “W-we don’t want to be late, yes?” Roman huffed and rolled his eyes but acquiesced, extending an arm for Logan to take. Logan did, pulling the door closed behind him after making sure he had everything and flashing a quick smile at Virgil. With that, Roman lead them both down the stairs towards his motorcycle, Logan simply allowing himself to be pulled along. 

“Oh, heads up Logan, I’m using they pronouns today,” Roman announced as they stepped outside of Logan’s apartment building. “Just to let you know.” 

“My thanks.” That helped. “I use he.” 

“I figured,” Roman laughed. “Most angels stick to a binary, but demons are a bit more flexible.” 

“Yes, well…” Logan mumbled. At that, Roman paused and turned around, eyes flashing a bit. 

“... I’m assuming it’s a touchy subject, but you’re still a guy, Logan. No matter what anyone else says.” 

“Thank you, Roman. Now, shall we be off?” Logan gave a shaky smile at that, hoping Roman dropped it. Thankfully, the demon did, climbing onto their motorcycle and helping Logan on right after them. 

“Now hold on tight, sweetie. I don’t want you flying off now,” Roman laughed as they revved the engine. Logan squeezed Roman’s waist tightly as they peeled out of the parking spot and onto the open city street, screams of terror mingling with laughs of joy as they rode. 

* * *

“Now, stick by me and just follow my lead,” Roman hissed as they walked towards the front door of the theatre. “They’re all nice, I promise, but better safe than sorry.” 

Logan swallowed his nerves before plastering a neutral expression on his face. “Of course. Thank you for the warning, but I shall be fine.” 

Roman smirked. “Suit yourself, honey.” With that, they kicked the door open and sashayed in, yelling “The prince is here, everyone, now the party can start!” 

“Oh, we were so worried!” a voice instantly calls back, dripping with sarcasm. Logan startled as a tall man sauntered in, smirking at Roman with crinkled amber eyes. “And this must be the mysterious boyfriend!” 

“Oh, Ethan, yes, this is Logan! Logan sweetheart, this is Ethan. He’s a right bastard, but he’s one of the best friends I’ve got,” Roman introduced, slinging their right arm around Logan’s shoulders while gesturing wildly with their left. Logan simply waved once at Ethan, who simply laughed and grabbed Logan’s hand to shake it. 

“So you’re the man who’s been keeping Roman in check for us.” Ethan’s eyes sparkled as he shook Logan’s hand, a wide grin showing off his slightly-too-sharp canines. Upon closer inspection, his pupils also appeared a bit strange, a bit too slitted for a normal person. Logan’s eyes quickly flickered over the man, trying to figure out if Ethan was a normal human with slightly strange teeth and eyes or whether he was something more. 

“Yes, er… they are a handful,” Logan replied after a moment, realizing that he’d been staring at Ethan in silence for much longer than socially acceptable. “They are quite energetic.” 

“Energetic is one way to look at it,” Ethan snorted, the corners of his eyes crinkling a bit. “Now, to the food!” Ethan grabbed Logan’s arm and hauled him after him as he spun around and began to saunter further into the theatre. Logan let out a single yelp of surprise when he was grabbed but did not struggle, allowing the strange friend of Roman’s to pull him along to his hearts content. 

“I’ve brought Roman and their boyfriend!” Ethan called as he entered into a large circular room. Logan’s eyes flickered around, taking in where all the possible exits were as he surveyed the layout of the room. Tables laden with food and drink were pushed close to the wall around the perimeter of the room, the only break in them being a small stage with two microphones. The centre of the room had couches and chairs pushed around a coffee table. People already were gathered on the furniture, only looking up at Ethan’s announcement and smiling. 

“Sup, gurl, we were just about to begin gossiping,” a tall androgynous person with dark sunglasses called back, sipping their wine with a small smirk on their face. “So, got any theories about who Teagan has a crush on?” 

“Shut  _ up _ , Remy,” a short person with glasses and shocking turquoise hair hissed, elbowing the sunglasses-wearing person in the side. “That’s not important.” 

“Yeah, Roman’s boyfriend is a more pressing matter,” a slim person in pastels cut in, smiling softly up at Logan. “Hello, I’m Emile! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Logan. Hello.” Everyone started cooing at Logan’s mumbled words, a blush breaking out on Logan’s face at the noises. That was the noise Virgil made towards small animals. Why was it being directed at him? 

“Leave the angel alone, guys,” Roman laughed, slipping around the couch and pouring themself a glass of wine. “He’s freaked out enough as is.” 

Roman’s words registered in Logan’s mind after a moment, his eyes widening. “I- you-” 

“Honey, we all knew you were an angel,” the sunglasses-wearing one, Remy, sighed, pushing their sunglasses up into their hair to reveal a pair of glowing snake eyes. “After all, none of us are quite human either.” 

“I- what-” Logan’s eyes darted over to Roman. “Did you know this?” 

“Yeah, of course I did, Specs,” Roman snorted, rolling their red eyes. “Why do you think I brought you?” At Logan’s blank look, Roman huffed, took a long sip of their wine, and began. “Listen, I like you, and I wanted to introduce you to my friends. I also knew they would all know instantly that you’re not human, but like… none of them can judge. Plus, you clearly need friends. You never talk about any, and the one you do have is a literal human child.” 

“Virgil is special, don’t you  _ dare  _ insult him,” Logan hissed. He knew that his eyes were probably blazing silver-white at this moment and that his wings were probably struggling to free themselves from his clothing, but all he could feel was utter terror. Had Roman lead him into a den of demons with the intent to kill him? Or worse, force him to Fall? 

“Uh, why don’t we all calm down…” Emile squeaked, eyes wide as they darted around the room. “Roman? How do you deal with your boyfriend?” 

“I-I’m not sure,” Roman murmured, their face a bit paler than normal. “I’ve never seen him get like this.” 

“You’re all useless. Useless, I tell you,” Ethan groaned, walking over and standing directly in front of Logan, locking eyes with him. “ **_Now, how about you calm down and come have some water?_ ** ” 

Logan’s anger almost instantly faded and his powers quieted down, leaving him standing in front of Ethan, shivering and confused. “What- what was that?” he stammered, wrapping his arms around himself. He had never calmed down that quickly before, certainly not by someone else’s words. 

“It’s a talent. You want some water?” Ethan asked, giving Logan a small, sad smile. “And then we can talk a little more. No one is going to hurt you, Logan.” With that, the angel burst, collapsing to the floor from the force of the emotional whiplash he was experiencing. Ethan carefully picked him up and brought him over to the couch where Roman took him, hugging him to his side while carding a hand through his hair. 

“It’s fine, love,” Roman whispered. “You’re safe.” 

* * *

Later that night, Roman pulled back up to the front of Logan’s apartment building on their motorcycle, smiling softly back at Logan. “Well… sorry about that.” 

“No, it is quite alright,” Logan sighed, waving his hand. “I overreacted.” 

“And I didn’t make it better,” Roman argued, a small huff in their voice. “But I hope something was okay about tonight.” 

“Ethan and Emile are nice,” Logan hummed, slowly stepping off of Roman’s motorcycle. “Teagan is also alright. Remy and Andy scare me.” 

“Yeah, they do that,” Roman laughed. Their laugh quickly petered off, and Logan turned to look at them, concerned. 

“Roman? Is something the matter?” Logan asked, cocking his head to the side. Roman was quiet for a bit too long, simply staring at their hands, before they took off their helmet and looked up at Logan. 

“Would you like to go on a proper date with me?” Logan blinked, startled, and stared at Roman, eyes wide. 

“Nevermind, it’s stupid,” Roman grumbled, beginning to put their helmet back on. “Sorry to bother.” 

“No, no, er… we could try?” Logan refused to meet Roman’s eyes, staring off into space. “After all… I have to keep on eye on you somehow.” 

Roman blinked, processing, before a smirk overtook their face. “Of course, angel. Next Saturday, 7 PM? I’ll pick you up.” 

“That sounds acceptable. I shall see you then, demon.” With that, Roman put their helmet back on, revved their engine, and took off, leaving Logan alone on the steps of their apartment building with a grin on his face. He giggled as he turned around and unlocked the door, walking up the stairs to his apartment. 

Virgil pounced on him the second he walked in the door, checking him over for injuries while talking at a pace Logan almost couldn’t keep up with. 

“You’re alive, oh thank God, are you hurt, how was it, are you okay?” 

“Virgil, I am fine, and it was fine. Roman and I have a real date planned for next Saturday,” Logan answered, gently picking Virgil up and moving him over to the couch. Virgil blinked at the news, eyes narrowed as he worked through the words, and Logan could see the exact instant the sentence clicked in his mind. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE GOING ON A SECOND DATE WITH A DEMON?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave me your thoughts below! I love hearing from people


End file.
